


our heartbeats blend together

by madkingray



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Lots of dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingray/pseuds/madkingray
Summary: “Do you like it here?” Viktor suddenly asks. Yuuri glances over at him but his face reveals nothing beyond curiosity. He links their arms together, takes a deep breath and smiles. “I do.” He answers, but keeps the rest of it to himself.
  I like it here because you’re here. I like it here because you want me here. I would like anywhere with you as long as we stay together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, the finale happened and it wrecked me (I'm still a mess honestly) and I just wanted to write _something_ for this pairing. I'm really in love with, well, their love and I wanted to express their love in a fic. I kinda fell in love with this tiny universe I made up so I hope that you love it too!

> ❝ i never believed i was something special  
>    but there are times when you worship me  
>    like i’m a god and you’re a mere mortal  
>    your touch spreading fire across my body  
>    your words whispered against my throat  
>    and it makes me feel like i am  
>    it makes me feel like i’m worth your love. ❞
> 
> \- _maybe it’s you who makes me special_ _//_ v.c

 

Yuuri wonders, a lot of the time, how he even got here and what he did to be gifted with someone like Viktor.

It’s a thought that appears in mind again and again, but it’s never filled with doubt or sadness like it had been before. He knows, now, that he deserves to be here—he _earned_ his place in the world, with Viktor by his side.

Sometimes, though, the doubt will come back.

_Why would Viktor waste his time on someone like Yuuri? Where will they go now? Does Viktor even want to stay? Does Viktor truly want this?_

A huge part of him is afraid that one day he’ll wake up and Viktor will be gone, out of his life without even a word to Yuuri. He doesn’t want Viktor to leave, he _never_ wants him to leave. Yuuri’s at the point where he can’t imagine a day without him (and Makkachin).

He wants to keep Viktor in his life for as long as possible.

“Yuuri?”

There’s concern in his voice, and it’s even all over his face when Yuuri lifts his head to look at him.

“Nothing to worry about,” He says, offering a small smile. It feels fake, and Viktor’s eyes narrow like he can see right through his facade. “I’m fine.”

Viktor says nothing in reply, lifting Yuuri’s hand so his lips can brush against his ring. It’s a familiar and comforting gesture, a sigh escaping as he relaxes. Arms wrap around him and he welcomes the warmth, trying his best to not make it obvious that he’s clinging to him.

“I’m here,” Viktor says, voice soft. Yuuri forgets that they’ve gotten better with each other, that Viktor can probably see his doubts clearly (and it warms his heart that he tries his best to make it all better, without making it obvious that he knows what’s wrong). “I won’t go anywhere.”

It helps, a bit. One statement isn’t going to fix it all (fix _him_ ) but it does help.

He takes a deep breath and steps back, smile more real now. “Let’s go,” He says, taking Viktor’s hand in his own. “Let’s go skate for a while.”

He doesn’t mean practice, he just wants the two of them to skate without any routine or music.

Viktor gives his hand a squeeze and lets him lead the way.

 

 

They dance together, just the two of them at the rink. There’s no pressure, no pushing, only two people smiling as they twirl and skate around each other. Their hands constantly touch, fingers lingering as if afraid to let go. It drowns out all his thoughts, his focus only on the moment they’re having.

At the end of it, when they’re both getting ready to leave, Viktor stops him before they can get off the ice. Yuuri blinks, surprised by the intense look in his eyes.

“Viktor?” He questions, breath hitching when he simply smiles (it makes him look more stunning, all flushed from skating while looking content and happy).

Viktor leans forward and Yuuri meets him in the middle, sharing a short and sweet kiss that warms him all over. “Let’s go home.” Viktor says, offering his hand.

 _Home._ Yuuri repeats in his head, taking Viktor’s hand with a tiny smile. “Okay.”

 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Yuuri.”

The words are whispered against his thigh, followed by a small bite and kiss. He whimpers, turning his head to try and hide his face against his pillow. There’s a pause, a hand gripping his hip as a breath ghosts over his exposed cheek.

“Don’t hide yourself from me, I want to see you.” Viktor’s voice turns teasing as he speaks again. “There’s no need to be shy, Yuuri, when it’s just us two here. I want to look at you, I want to see your lovely face.”

Yuuri turns his head slightly, lets Viktor capture his lips in a kiss. He sighs into it, making a noise of protest when Viktor eventually pulls away. He feels himself relax as kisses are pressed against every section of his face, humming pleasantly whenever Viktor goes back to his lips.

“Look at me.”

He opens his eyes, watching as Viktor suddenly smirks. The next kiss is leaves him breathless and dazed, making him miss whatever is said next.

“Hmm?” He focuses on Viktor, who looks too pleased with himself.

“I said,” Viktor leans down and presses their foreheads together, voice low and promising. “Don’t ever take your eyes off me.”

And he doesn’t, not even when he’s lost in the moment or when tears blur his vision with how good Viktor makes him feel. He never looks away from Viktor.

 

 

Viktor is not perfect.

Yuuri isn’t either.

Their relationship has its confusing points but they both make it work. Sometimes they fall into unknown territory, unsure of what the other needs or what they themselves can even offer but they still _try._

They both have their off days, where it feels like the world is against them, but Viktor is always there to hold his hands when they shake too much and Yuuri is always there to run fingers through his hair when things get too frustrating.

Even when they don’t know what to do and simply offer their love, it can be enough.

Individually, they are imperfect.

But, they are perfect for each other.

 

 

Makkachin runs ahead of them, slowing down to sniff at the sand occasionally. The seagulls are loud above them and the chilly air brings the scent of the ocean. Viktor and Yuuri walk together, the only ones at the beach today, in a comfortable silence.

“Do you like it here?” Viktor suddenly asks. Yuuri glances over at him but his face reveals nothing beyond curiosity.

He links their arms together, takes a deep breath and smiles. “I do.” He answers, but keeps the rest of it to himself.

_I like it here because you’re here. I like it here because you want me here. I would like anywhere with you as long as we stay together._

“Do you miss home?”

Yuuri thinks about it. “I miss my family,” He finally admits after a few moments, a sad smile appearing. “And I miss my friends. I suppose I do miss Hasetsu, but it wouldn’t be the same if I went back by myself.”

“What do you mean by that?”

He stops walking, forcing Viktor to stop as well. Yuuri keeps his gaze on Makkachin for a bit, watching the poodle dig into the sand. He then turns to face Viktor, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek.

Viktor shudders, eyes falling shut as he leans into his touch. “It’s not home unless you’re there with me.” Yuuri says, kissing him softly. He almost smiles when Viktor lets out a small gasp, but doesn’t try and stop it from forming when he pulls back and catches Viktor’s awed look.

“You mean that?” It’s small, almost like Viktor can’t believe it.

All Yuuri can do is nod, feeling his cheeks grow warm. “Home is with you, Viktor.” He tells him, affection bleeding into his words. “Even if we moved to someplace new it would still be home, because you’d be there with me.”

Makkachin suddenly collides into their legs, not hard enough to make them fall over but enough for them to stumble in place. Yuuri laughs, crouching down to pet the dog who just licks his face. “And Makkachin too,” He adds, amused. “Our family wouldn’t be complete without Makkachin.”

He gets another lick, as if confirming the statement.

Yuuri lets out another laugh, continuing to pet Makkachin as he looks up at Viktor. The fond look Viktor has makes his chest grow warm and he ducks his head, certain that his face is bright red.

“Family, huh?”

Makkachin barks, moving away to jump on Viktor. He looks at the scene discreetly, Viktor petting his dog ( _their_ dog, at this point) and letting himself be licked all over his face too.

“Yeah,” Yuuri says to himself, smiling. “Family.”

 

 

“Yuuri,” He hears Viktor say, a pleading note to his voice. Yuuri doesn’t stop his grin, nor does he bother to lift his head and give Viktor the attention he craves. He feels Viktor squirm beneath him, almost laughs when he sounds all whiny now. “Yuuri, _please._ ”

“Please….?” This time, he does lift his head and laughs at Viktor’s pout. “Please what? I can’t give you anything unless you tell me what you need.”

Viktor licks his lips, cheeks pink (and that is just a _lovely_ sight). “Take care of me? Please?”

“Of course, Viktor. Of course.”

It’s not the same as when Viktor takes care of him _,_ but it does have the same level of love—spelled out in his touches and even said in Viktor’s ear.

Sometimes he has to slow down, simply stroking Viktor’s face to keep him from getting too lost in his head. He knows it can be overwhelming for him (Viktor, with red cheeks and ears, had admitted that he only got like that because he would get lost in the feeling of being _loved_ ) and only continues when he’s sure that Viktor’s okay.

He only knows when he feels lips dragging against his cheek, trying to find his own. Yuuri hums into their kiss, enjoying the way Viktor just lets him take the lead.

“I got you, _Vitya,_ I got you. I’ll take care of you.”

And he does.

 

 

They’ve learned how to speak to each other without really speaking, promises spoken in the way they touch each other and love whispered whenever their eyes meet. Just being in each other’s presence says all the words they both want to say—understood on both ends.

After spending so much time together, and after some time of actually _being_ together, it’s not really surprising.

It’s a type of intimacy that could never be described even if he had found the right words for it, only explained in the way Viktor’s fingers stroke his wrist and the warm hand he places on the back of his neck just to pull him closer.

But, Yuuri would never even try to explain it. Not even if someone asked him to.

(He wants to keep it to himself.)

It’s exhilarating, being loved by Viktor—having those fond smiles and adoring eyes aimed his way. It feels like a dream, sometimes, where he would have to pinch himself to make sure it’s real.

“What’s got you thinking so hard?”

Yuuri looks up, a bit startled, and blinks at Viktor’s questioning look. He offers a smile and shakes his head, leaning forward to brush his nose against Viktor’s. He feels the hitch of his breath and smiles wider, pulling away with a hum.

Viktor just beams at him before shifting closer to him, pausing for a few seconds before deciding to rest his head on Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri drops a hand down automatically, fingers gently combing through Viktor’s hair.

He could stay like this forever.

 

 

“This isn’t any of our routines,” Yuuri says, amused, but doesn’t pull away from their dance around the ice. They’re supposed to be practicing, but Viktor had stopped the music halfway through to start this up.

He’d call it a waltz if their movements weren’t a bit sloppy. Normally he’d point this out but he’s simply staring back at Viktor, who looks so happy.

“No,” Viktor says. “It’s not.” He fixes their stance and they’re both moving across the ice as if it were a ballroom rather than an ice skating rink. Their gazes don’t waver, following the music in their hearts as they dance and dance.

He thinks about how many times they’ve done this (it’s a pretty common thing, but Yuuri’s not going to deny that he likes this closeness with Viktor) and feels his lips twitch. “You like doing this, don’t you?”

Viktor’s ears go a bit red, but he still smiles. “I like having you in my arms.” He says, and Yuuri couldn’t stop his own blush even if he tried.

Yuuri rests his head on Viktor’s shoulder when they start to go even slower, wrapping his arms around him and closing his eyes.

“I hope this never ends.” He hears Viktor whisper and clings to him tighter.

“Me too.” He whispers in reply, and knows that he’s heard when Viktor kisses his head.

 

 

”Do you ever think about how things would be if I never skated your routine and if you never went to Hasetsu?”

Yuuri asks this late at night, Makkachin sleeping at the foot of their bed as the two of them sit against the headboard. Viktor hums thoughtfully, reaching out to touch Yuuri.

“Yes and no.” Viktor’s fingers leave a trail of warmth as they glide along his skin, and even without looking he knows that Viktor is smiling. “I like to think that, even if I didn’t go to Hasetsu to coach you, I would have found my way towards you eventually.” The hand grasps his own as his eyes meet Viktor’s, watching as he brings it up to press a kiss to Yuuri’s ring. “It doesn’t matter what choices I could have made, I know that any possible path would have ended with me loving you.”

Yuuri opens his mouth to speak, closing it when Viktor minutely shakes his head—he’s still not done speaking.

“You brought my love for skating back, the same love I had for it when I first started, and you also brought love into my life.” He pauses, seeming almost hesitant before shaking his head. “You captured my attention at the banquet, you know? You made me laugh, and smile, when I felt like I hadn’t been able to do so for so long.”

“Oh.” Yuuri breathes out, feeling a tad bit embarrassed at the thought of his drunken night. But it also warms him, the fact that he’d been able to do something good for Viktor even then.

“You are my other half, Yuuri.” He continues, a small smile on his lips. Viktor’s still looking at him, nothing but adoration in his eyes. “My light and my heart. I don’t want to imagine a world where you’re not by my side.”

His vision blurs.

" _Yuuri,_ ” Fingers wipe away the tears that start to fall, his touch light. Yuuri leans into it, breath hitching constantly like he might sob. “Don’t cry, my sweet. I’m sorry.”

“No,” He gives a small shake of his head, tries to get his head together so he can speak. “Don’t be sorry. I’m just feeling….” He trails off and meets Viktor’s gaze the best he can, hoping he understands.

“Overwhelmed?”

Yuuri breathes out shakily, nodding. “Yeah, overwhelmed.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Hold me?”

He’s immediately pulled into a hug and Yuuri relaxes immediately. Finger comb through his hair, so comforting that it makes him cling to Viktor as he tries to stop the tears. He focuses on Viktor, matches their breathing long enough for his crying to stop.

It’s quiet.

“Don’t leave me.” Yuuri whispers, vulnerable. He knows he shouldn’t say something like that, he can’t make Viktor promise something when he himself doesn’t know the future but with everything that’s been said he can only hope that Viktor would want to spend forever with him.

He also can’t imagine life without Viktor.

Lips press against his head. “Where would I go when you’re right here?”

 

 

They’re dancing again, this time at home. Both of them laughing as they spin each other around, Makkachin bouncing around at their feet. Viktor will sporadically stop them just to kiss him all over his face, each one paired with a loud _mwah._

Yuuri’s laughter gets louder each time he does that, tapering off into giggles when he tries to do the same.

He’s so happy.

He doesn’t know what he did to deserve someone like Viktor, someone who loves him and cares for him and makes him want to do better so he can be proud _(“I’d be proud regardless, Yuuri.”)_ and who accepts him without question.

Yuuri is so in love.

And with that feeling, and the thought of _forever_ still lingering on his mind, he opens his mouth.

“Marry me?”

Viktor stumbles and Yuuri’s eyes go wide as he tries to fix the two of them so they don’t fall down. There’s a pause, Makkachin’s panting and music the only sounds in the room, before Viktor releases a shaky breath.

“You really want to?” He asks, eyes filled with so much hope. Yuuri can feel that he’s trembling, but his thumb is steady as it strokes his ring. “I know, before, it seemed like I was joking but I wanted it to be real. I didn’t know how to tell you that, when you probably already believed it to be untrue.”

“Yes,” Yuuri whispers, looking down at their hands. Their rings still shine brightly, a good luck charm that means so much to him still. “I want to, Viktor. I want to marry you. I want you as my husband and I want us to be together forever.”

A water droplet catches his attention.

Yuuri looks up, gasping when he sees that Viktor’s crying. It’s different this time, because Viktor’s _smiling_ as he cries—looking so beautiful too.

“Then yes,” Viktor whispers, letting out a small laugh when Yuuri reaches up to push his hair out of his face. He grabs his wrist, gentle this time, and instead of pushing it away he pulls it closer to kiss it. He then grasps Yuuri’s hand, kissing the ring like he had done so many times before. “I will marry you. I want to be your husband.”

Yuuri feels himself smile, giving Viktor’s hand a squeeze. “Does this mean we can take out the gold medal clause?” He asks teasingly, laughing when Viktor groans in reply. “Don’t worry, Viktor. It can be a bedtime story for our kids someday.”

It takes a few seconds for it to process, he can see it in Viktor’s blank stare, before his eyes go wide. He looks a mixture of delighted and stunned, and Yuuri wonders if this is what it takes to break Viktor Nikiforov.

“Oh Yuuri,” Viktor breathes out, staring at him in a way that makes him feel special. “I _adore_ you.”

A sudden _need_ flares up within him, shown in the way he pulls Viktor closer just to kiss him. “Come on, future husband.” He says, feeling giddy at thought. “ _Show me_ how much you do.”

He squeaks when he’s abruptly lifted, Viktor carrying him bridal style towards their bedroom. “I hope you know,” Yuuri says as the door closes behind them. “That I adore you as well.”

Viktor drops him on the bed, low enough so Yuuri simply bounces in place, and then pins him to it. “Good.” He says, and grins.

 

 

They don’t leave for a long while.

 

 

“Do you think we need new rings?”

It takes a few moments for Yuuri to answer, still a bit lost in his head. “No,” He says, opening his eyes to look down at their hands. Their matching rings still shine, a representation of how far they’ve come and of their love. “We can keep these.”

“I was hoping you’d say that, I’ve grown quite attached to them.”

“To the rings or to me?”

“Both, of course.”

They both fall silent, Yuuri shifting closer for warmth. He wishes they could stay like that forever, the two of them in bed—hiding from the world so they can enjoy each other. He knows that they’ve got so much to do, so many things to plan for the many events that are coming up.

But at least, in the middle of all that, he has this.

“I love you, Viktor.” He says, closing his eyes again and snuggling against him.

A finger brushes against his cheek. “You have my heart.” Viktor says, voice soft. “Sleep, Yuuri. I’ll be here.”

He does, because he knows that it’s true.

 

 

“You’re crying again.”

“So are you.”

They’re still on the dance floor, the only ones on there while the rest of their friends are scattered across the room. The music is soft and slow, matching perfectly with their lazy swaying. The party is pretty much over but Yuuri doesn’t want this day (and night) to end.

Viktor seems to agree with that.

“Today’s been nothing but tears, huh?” Yuuri says, a small laugh escaping. “But I think you’ve cried more than I have.”

“I would argue, but at this point I probably have.” Viktor presses his forehead to Yuuri’s, closing his eyes and smiling. “Only because you’ve made me the happiest man on the planet, Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Katsuki-Nikiforov.” He corrects, grinning as he says it. A few more tears spill out and the happiness he feels is overpowering. “Don’t forget the change in our names, _husband._ ”

“Husband,” Viktor repeats, smiling wider. He looks so radiant and Yuuri loves this man with all his heart. “You’re my husband.” He kisses him, the two of them stopping in place for just that moment. “I love you, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

“And I love you, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov.” Yuuri huffs, shaking his head. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of saying that.”

“Then never stop.” They pick up their dancing, looking into each other’s eyes. “Don’t ever stop saying that.”

“Only if you continue to stay by my side.”

Viktor’s smile turns soft, eyes filled with so much love. “There’s no place I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I wrote the poem at the start myself. I thought it fit the two of them, honestly.
> 
> 2) This is definitely set after the finale, Yuuri is living with Viktor (and Makkachin) in St. Petersburg. I imagine that once Yuuri moved in the place got livelier and brighter, and Viktor can admit that it's definitely because Yuuri is there with him.
> 
> 3) Viktor loves dancing with Yuuri. He doesn't care if their rhythm is off or if there's not music playing, he just wants Yuuri in his arms and this closeness provides that. Yuuri's always amused by this, and lets Viktor take the lead during those times. He also won't deny that he likes it too.
> 
> 4) I also think that, compared to the "Should I just kiss you or something?" And "Oh, I'm just surprised to see you cry." they've definitely gotten better at trying to deal with those things together. I know I didn't do Yuuri trying to help Viktor with something like that in this fic, but in my head they do help each other out. They get better, together, and learn just what the other needs.
> 
> Okay I'll add more if I need to! That's all I have to say right now!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/madkingxray) | [tumblr](http://madkingray.tumblr.com/)


End file.
